DJ's Assistant and Prequel
by xMidnightxInkX
Summary: Despite Karkat hating Dave he became fascinated by him and his music, wanting to spend more time around him, and convince Dave to teach him how to DJ, but little had either expected for it to go this far. *warning; have a problem the pairing or quadrant, don't read* This is a Blackrom, with red moments *edit* @#&% too red **edit** Prequel starts 7 months prior, pairings everywhere
1. Chapter 1:Striders Don't Think Like That

**Hello everyone, I'm still not sure how this story quite came to being written... Probably to keep from writing some horrible OC incest ship... *shudders* Nothing wrong with a good incest story, but that's not what I wanted to write.**

**So my recent obsession in Homestuck is Dave Strider *swoon* and Kismesis relationships... I'd seen a few pictures of DavexKarkat, but it had never really been one of my top pairings... But then I started reading the fics... a DavexJohnxKarkat, a KarkatxJohn kismesis, even read a DavexKarkat where they were matesprits... And finally I stumbled across a few kismesis DavexKarkat fics and can't get the pairing out of my head.. so I started writing...**

**I hope you like it, this is just chapter 1, I'll continue to write more, and in a few days if I get anyone asking me to post more I shall. ****So thank you for putting up with my long opening rambles, I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I do writing it. Remember to leave reviews so I know if I should keep posting. ****Thanks ^-^**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any characters associated to Homestuck, they belong to Andrew Hussie and MSPAdventures* *****This is pure fiction, if it weren't it'd be canon... and nothing about my thought patterns resembles legit canon...***

* * *

"God fucking dammit Karkat! Did you have to scratch up all my records!? Dave shouted the accusation at the troll lounging on his bed.

Cursing under his breath Dave continued to examine the records beside his turntable, each with distinctly fresh claw marks. The night before he had begrudgingly given in, worn down by Karkat's insensate and infuriating cursing and bitching... as well as the torturous teasing, to let him try the turntables. Dave of course had taken advantage of the situation, to "teach" the infuriating troll. Standing with his chest pressed to the troll's back, Dave's practice hands guiding Karkat's claw-tipped fingers.

Realizing that Karkat hadn't heard him, lost in some kind of unknown thoughts, comfy among the disheveled sprawl of blankets, pillows, and sheets the was Dave's bed. Moving closer he saw Karkat's yellow and red eyes were closed, hidden behind pale gray lids. His normally scowling face was relaxed, almost soft and innocent, messy black hair outlining his peaceful gray face.

Wait.. The fuck!? There was no way Dave just thought that, he was a fucking Strider, Strider's did not fucking think things like that! Besides that fucking troll had scratched up all his records.

Before Dave's resolve turned to violence, a memory from the night before broke into his thoughts. The records weren't the only things freshly marked, and despite himself Dave felt his cheeks grow warm. Tracing a finger along his neck and collarbone over the bites, scratches, and hickeys, and allowed a faint shiver of pleasure to escape.

"Fuck..." He finally said under his breath, "How did it get like this..."  
It hadn't been a question, because he knew how, he just couldn't bring himself to acknowledge how much he enjoyed it. Setting the records down, Dave moved back to climb carefully onto the bed besides the daydreaming troll. No matter how peaceful and innocent that face looked, Dave knew it to be far from true, and he didn't want to deal with a bitchy Karkat just yet. He sat there for a few moments letting his shaded eyes trace over Karkat, not wanting to break the trance before had the moment etched in his mind.

Karkat was wearing one of Dave's shirts, his own had been discarded a few nights before, unable to be found since. The faded red fabric hung loosely on Karkat's slender build, revealing some of the marks on his soft skin. There were no fresh scratches or dashed crescent bite marks as were on Dave's albino skin, but what was the same were the dark red splotches, some with a slightly purple or yellow under hue as the skin bruised.

Dave kept running his eyes over the trolls unusually gentle face, not caring that the warmth of his cheeks was growing stronger. Nor that the warmth was spreading though his body, followed by another shiver of pleasure. He remembered how Karkat's eyes had looked last night, how they'd been piercing him with hate, clouding with lust and desire, desperate with want...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry if it's a bit short, but like I said this was just chapter 1, I'll be writing more if you want it let me know ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Under Your Skin

**Oh wow, I already have 53 views in the 1st day, 2 followers, and a favorite! ^_^ I feel so special, thank you so much. Anyway on with chapter 2!**

* * *

Sighing Dave let his gaze move down to Karkat's lips, longing to feel them soft against his skin again. It wasn't until he saw the dried blood that he remembered with a pang of guilt that he'd done that. Dave's teeth were nowhere near as sharp as Karkat's, but he'd still managed to break the skin on those soft delicious lips...

Fuck, what, no, stop thinking like that.

Besides Karkat had assured him that it was more than fine, they were kismesis after all, where is the fun without a bit of pain...?

Dave still wouldn't forgive himself for hurting Karkat though, and let the troll decorate his body with bloody scratches and bite marks. Surprised at how much he enjoyed it, to the point that he, Dave Strider, and fucking moaned and begged for more.

Dave sighed again exasperatedly, hesitatingly reaching to trace a single fingertip across the troll's lips. "Will you please wake up Karkat, it's no fun to yell at you if you don't yell back."

The troll opened his eyes, blinking in confusion a few times before the figure of his hate-lover came into focus. Almost smiling at the gentle touch before catching himself and growling softly. Even though as kismesis they were suppose to fucking hate each others guts, or something like that, he still couldn't bring himself to completely hate the frustratingly ironic human.

"Look who's finally awake, have a nice daydream?" Dave said with an edge of sarcasm, though Karkat still didn't seem to register, still lost in on a train of thought.

Ever since Karkat and Dave had started doing this... Whatever the fuck all of this was... The hanging out together, working on music, fighting and teasing each other, and good gog don't forget the sex. It was nothing like any hate sex he'd ever experienced, sure it was rough, but Dave seemed to hold back as if trying not to hurt the troll.

"Karkat?" Dave said a little annoyed not to have gotten a response at all.

Karkat didn't understand but somehow instead of the strong loathing he had felt towards Dave at the beginning of the relationship, it had started being replace by longing, passion, and admiration...

"KARKAT WILL YOU FUCKING PAY ATTENTION TO ME FOR ONCE!" Dave shouted gripping the trolls scrawny shoulders and shaking him, effectively breaking him out of his thoughts.

"DA...AA...VE!"

Karkat smacked his hands away before snapping at the coolkid, "Quit shaking me you fuckass!"

Dave smirked while the troll grumbled sitting up, shifting to face him. "I hate-love you too asshole."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Ooooh I'm so scared. What are you gonna do?" Dave grinned knowing he was pushing all of Karkat's buttons just right to make the troll loss it. And he knew Karkat knew that, but that didn't stop either of them. Afterall this was what they did. Get under each others skin, drive each other completely fucking crazy, and loving every second of it.

Without another word Karkat closed the space between them crushing their lips together in a rough kiss. Pulling away after a few moments to growl "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up."

"You'll have to remind me how." Dave retorted pulling the troll back into the kiss.

* * *

**Hehe that's all for now, gotta keep you all wanting more, which will be following shortly cause this is majorly fun**


	3. Chapter 3: Drop My Guard

**Bah, sorry this took so long, I always seem to hit really bad writers block when I get to the third chapter, no matter what I'm writing. In fact I usually give up trying...**

**Thank you so much to the small group of friends who are willing to put up with my odd nearly one-sided at times brainstorming, which helped me finally figure out the 2nd half of this chapter... as well as chapter 4 or 5...**

* * *

Karkat kissed back eagerly not caring what emotion was responsible, just enjoying the taste and feel of Strider's lips strong but soft on his own again. Shifting to cling shamelessly to the coolkid, he let out a small moan.

Dave smirked slightly against the troll's enthusiastic lips, earning him a half-hearted growl and playful nip. Karkat took advantage of the surprised gasp, slipping his tongue into Dave's mouth passed the duller human teeth.

Thrilling at the flavor, delicious like spiced apple but spiked by the salty iron taste of blood. Unwilling to let the troll lead, Dave fought back, his own tongue rising to meet the troll's, tasting like spicy musk. Spurring groans of pleasure shared between the two, as their tongues wrestle for dominance. Nostrils flaring from hot frantic breaths, the depleted oxygen making both of their heads swim.

Despite the growing familiarity of their sparring matches, Karkat was still unable to keep up the pace Dave set. And once again as expectedly, the troll was the first to break the kiss. Pulling away to gasp for air, letting his head fall onto Dave's shoulder, his senses strangled by light-headedness.

In seconds Dave had shifted to kiss the unprotected skin of Karkat's neck, pleased at the breathless moan escaping the troll's lips. A hand ghosting down the outside of the borrowed shirt, fingers tugging restlessly at the fabric. Dave's other hand moving to cradle Karkat's head, as he kissed around to the front of the troll's throat. Leaving a trail of wet heat as he ran his tongue up from his collarbone, sending a spasm of pleasure through Karkat's body.

"Fuck" was all the troll managed to moan between ragged breaths.

"Hmm?" Dave asked pulling back to meet Karkat's eyes, his own still hidden, but an almost intoxicated grin clearly visible.

The shiver of anticipation that would have come from a smile like that was dulled by those accursed black lens, and Karkat let out a frustrated hiss. He hated those sunglasses, they were the one thing about Dave he could not stand. It was like Strider didn't trust him, like even after all their time together, he was still on guard. It seemed almost childish at this point, and Karkat wouldn't tolerate it anymore.  
"Take them off." Growled the troll, catching Dave by surprise.

"Take what off? By chance are you asking me to strip?" His tone meant to tease.

"What?! N-No! That's not what I meant... I-I... Not that I would say no... B-But... Fuck you Strider!" The troll's face growing hot, his gray cheeks bright with his candy red blood.  
"Your fucking shades! I want you to take them off... I want to see your eyes..." His voice suddenly faint, barely a whisper. "At least just once."

At that Dave just blinked, unseen to the troll, the request catching him off guard and unsure how to react. He never took off his shades, unless he was asleep, and even then he always put them back on first thing after waking up.

"Fuck, nevermind... Forget I said anything" Karkat mumbled dispirited, looking away almost as if he were fighting the urge to runaway.

"No." This time it was the troll's turn to be caught off guard. Unsure what the response was for, or if it were meant to be serious at all "No I won't forget what you said."

And without warning Dave unceremoniously pulled off his shades letting them fall from his hand, before looking back up nervously to meet Karkat's uncertain yellow and red eyes, with his own of bright cherry red.

* * *

**Well that took bloody freaking long enough to write. I've never taken that long to write that many words before. A****nd sorry to disappoint anyone who'd been hoping for smut... ** Hopefully there will be some coming up in 4 or 5... and with any hope I can start writing a bit faster now... 


	4. Chapter 4: Adjectives & Feelings: update

**256 views, 5 follows, 4 favorites, and 2 reviews! ^-^ I love hearing what you think.  
****Dumpstercat69 I agree with you, I need to write how this started. And Demonic Flower, I just noticed that, and that is indeed a thing that was said.  
****Thank you all for being so wonderful, and as always to my little group of good friends who are willing to put up with such a spas like me, you all are so awesome *collective internet group hugs for everyone***

**p.s. Feel free to leave me suggestions if you want, if I use them I'll make sure to credit you.**

* * *

"Y-Your... Your eyes are red!" Karkat stuttered, unable to think cohesively, just staring in awe at Dave's eyes, the same red as his own.

"Congrats captain fuckwit, I hadn't known." Dave snapped defensively, feeling vulnerable without his shades to hide behind. Looking back to where he'd dropped them, in hopes to retreat behind the dark lens again.

"No, that's not..." the troll started to say seeming annoyed with his lack of words before pausing to take a breath.  
When he spoke again it was quiet, almost a whisper like earlier, "I mean that they are the same red as mine... The same candy red... Such a delicious beautiful color against such amazing soft skin..."

The moment the words left Karkat's lips his face was practically scarlet with blush, it now being his turn to search for escape. "Fuck. Please pretend you didn't hear that... I hadn't meant to say that... At least not out loud."

Dave looked back at the flustered troll, still a little uneasy but with a slightly amused gleam in his ruby-like eyes, a playful hint to his voice. "Delicious? Beautiful? Amazing? My my Vantas, I've never heard you use adjectives like that."

"Fuckass." Karkat growled trying to hide his blushing from Strider's teasing eyes.

"Hey," Dave said suddenly serious as he brushed a hand against Karkat's flushed cheek, making the troll turn to face him again, "Look at me."

Even with his face held so he couldn't turn away again, Karkat refused to meet Dave's gaze, instead his eyes looking everywhere else but at Dave. He'd slipped up, saying something he'd meant to keep to himself, never to have been spoken aloud. And now there was no way to take them back. He had to face whatever consequences his words had, dreading that he'd fucked everything up.

"I said look at me, Kitkat." Dave said his voice softer, comforting as he spoke the troll's nickname, making Karkat forget what he was so worried about for a second, finally daring to meet Dave's eyes.  
Instead of looking upset or annoyed the human was smiling warmly at the troll, his hand still pressed to Karkat's cheek, soft and warm against his skin despite the hot blush.  
Dave leaned close, pressing his lips to Karkat's to kiss him softly, pulling away slightly to whisper against the trolls skin. "I know."

"Wha-what?" Vantas stammered, head swimming trying to understand what was happening.

"I know you love me," Dave said back before kissing the troll again, a bit more forcefully, earning a low muffled moan.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, I sorta hit another block, and figured I'd let you at least have this well I think of what to do next...**

**Again I apologize to anyone hoping for smut this time, honestly the entire story is turning out completely different than I'd originally planned**


	5. Prequel p1-1: Enter The Derp

**Okay so I decided to give my brain a partial break and a chance to think more on how to write chapter 5, why not give Dumpstercat69's suggestion of a prequel a try.**

**I have no idea yet how this will connect to the story I have so far but I'll try my best. And you all get to see other characters finally, since even though I know we all love Dave and Karkat, lets face it they can get annoying in large straight doses.**

**Thanks Silverbrook123, hopefully by doing this I'll be able to break my writers block and the next update will be chapter 5.**

**Also thank you to the people who have favorited and/or followed this story, it means so much to know that people other than my friends like my writing. And to my complete gleeful astonishment yesterday the daily views broke 100, which I think is the most views I've ever gotten in a single day on any of my various writing that I've posted online. So thank you all again so much, you have no idea how much your reaction to my writing means to me. *giant collective internet hugs* **

**Anyway on with my prequel attempt...**

**...Also just for reference sake this entire story is taking place in 2012, so as it happens John will turn 16, Karkat 15, and Dave 17... if I did my math right that is... please let it be right, it took me forever to figure it all out(curse my ADHD & OCD)... And if their ages bug you, I'm sorry but at least this makes it less "pedo", which one of the people I had read over the story had brought up... And main story is happening in November...**

**...and don't hate and/or kill me if I randomly toss in some other pairings, this is technically all happening before Dave and Karkat became a thing, so ya... maybe a little DavexJohn fluff... **

* * *

-7 months ago-

It was a humid Sunday in April, normal weather since it had rained the day before. John had asked his friends Dave and Karkat to meet him at the grungy park a few blocks from his house. Though as expected it was already an hour passed when he'd said he'd be there.

As usually Dave and Karkat were keeping their distance from each other, only here out of mutual friendship with John. Though that didn't mean they had to act civil when the derp wasn't around to complain.  
Truthfully sometimes it was annoying... Lashing out at each other with insulting quips and cleaver retorts. Of course that wasn't gonna be enough to put an end to it.

Grumbling Karkat slumped against the rusted chain link fence, ignoring that the coarse metal grabbed at the back of his black t-shirt undoubtedly leaving russet streaks. It was bad enough when the weather was this humid, but the last thing he had planned on doing with his Sunday was wait around with the one person besides himself, that he just couldn't stand. Leaning forward he crossed his arms on top of his knees, his back to the path John was sure to use, at this point he honestly didn't fucking care, and grumbled again a bit louder to make that fact known.

"Got an issue Vantas? Or do you have a stomach ache?" Dave shot sarcastically in the trolls direction, not even bothering to look.  
The coolkid was sitting on the edge of one of the knife scarred forest green picnic tables along the fence line. His pale blond hair hidden under the thin red hood of his unzipped jacket, an arm propped on his knee, the other leg hanging down to rest a Converse sheathed foot on the bench.

"Yes I've got a fucking issue fuckwit!" The troll snapped back in annoyance, "We've been waiting here half the day for Egbert to show the fuck up!"

"Dude it's only been a little over an hour, he probably got caught in a strife with his dad." Strider reasoned, keeping his shaded eyes on where he knew John would appear.

"Or maybe the dipstick forgot he was gonna meet us, and is fawning over Vriska." Karkat snapped back, "I shouldn't have even fucking bothered coming."

"Then why don't you leave, save me from having to hear you complain about how you would rather be somewhere else, fucking about all day, or some other shit."

"Because, shut your face, that's why fuckass"

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Or will I?"

"Don't fuck with me Strider, I'm in no mood."

Dave just smirked hearing the familiar sound of John's footsteps approaching, sure that Karkat was doing his best to block out any sounds as he sat and glowered.  
John came into view with an award-winning derpy grin on his face that made Dave's heart flutter, only getting derpier at the sight of his two friends.

"DAVE! KARKAT! You guys waited for me!" John exclaimed gleefully making Karkat jump with a startled squeak, as a bent up piece of fence dug into his back.  
"I was so worried you guys wouldn't be here, but you are!"

Jumping down from the table Dave made his way to where John stood, before letting his smirk become a grin, "Of course I'd wait for you, Egderp, don't you know I'm secretly in love with you?" He said knowing that John would take it as irony, even though for once it wasn't.  
And he was right because instead of complaining, John laughed... No, he practically giggled. That adorkable giggle, that always amazed Dave, and it took everything he had not to hug his friend as if he were the cutest kitten.

"Pay no mind to the fact I just got stabbed by a fucking rusty fence and will probably get tetanus and die." Karkat grumbled in disgust.

"Dude you're not even bleeding, you're just being a paranoid asshole." Dave countered annoyed that the troll had made John stop giggling.  
"So Egderp why are we here? I'm guessing it has something to do with your birthday, since it's in less than a week."

* * *

**Okay I think that should be a good spot to stop for now, see what you think... Please don't kill me, I figured it would be easiest to make the occurrences of the prequel be a gradual explanation of how we got to the stuff in chapter 1... Meaning I'm having to come up with 7 months worth of stuff... which actually is kinda fun...**


	6. Prequel p1-2: Abscond

**xD so true TelltaleFirefight, I honestly can't stand Dave, 10 minutes talking to a cosplayer or rper and I want to strangle them... Yet my 1st Homestuck cosplay was as Dave, and my OC is alot like him... To be honest of all the characters I've talked to on Pesterchum, I get along best with Dirk**

**But enough dithering about with author notes(I skyped with said Dirk rper from Pesterchum, and they were doing a banger Jake English voice, and then I watched a British movie I've been meaning to watch for a while, so I may talk like a bloody Brit for a tad ^^")**

* * *

At the mention of his rapidly approaching birthday John was grinning his cute derpy grin, and practically bouncing he was so giddy. Normally Dave would have teased him about it seeing as the derp was turning 16 in less than a week, but in all honesty it was adorable that John was still the spazzy derp. Which made Dave genuinely smile, he loved how John never seemed to care if he did something completely unironic or the fact that somehow he still had a bit of a naive innocence.

"Well, what do you say?" Egbert said expectingly, making Dave realize he hadn't heard a word of what his friend had said, "Dave? Hello?"  
Glancing around Dave was glad to be wearing his shades, since when he'd zoned out he'd be staring at the derp's grin, which was now an anxious and questioning look.

"Sorry, didn't hear what you said, had been thinking about some sick beats I wanna try when I get home." Dave felt bad about lying about what he'd really been thinking about... But he highly doubted that John would react very well, considering as he loved reminding everyone, he wasn't a homosexual.

"That's actual what I was saying, I was wondering if you would be willing to well... If you'd be willing to DJ for my party?" John replied nervously, stuttering slightly and looking away near the end, before quickly adding, "You don't have to of course if you don't want! I just thought that maybe cause you had been saying how you want to DJ sometime that maybe you'd want to bu...eep!"

Dave cut him off pushing him against the chain link fence his face inches away, smirking at the startled squeak, "You have to actually stop talking long enough for me to answer you."

"Da-Dave... Please... Can you let go? I've told you before... I..." Egbert stuttered even more, his face turn bright red.  
Here it comes for the thousandth time, he would tell Dave he wasn't gay, and then things would be awkward between them the rest of the day, but this time Dave wasn't gonna let him finish. Since one way or another things were going to be awkward he was going to at least get something out of it.

"Yes I'll DJ for your party, and I know John, you're not gay... Won't stop me."  
Dave grabbed his friend's chin not letting him turn away, roughly pressing his lips against John's, kissing him forcefully. Not getting a reaction he pulled away to see a look of shock and hurt on John's face. Feeling bad Dave loosened his grasp, stroking his thumb across the marks apologetically, leaning in again to kiss him softly.

He pulled away again upset, John still hadn't responded to the kiss... He hadn't expected it to be returned, but it hadn't even been resisted. Egbert had just stood there and let Dave kiss him.

Sighing Dave moved away to let his friend move from where he'd been pushed against the fence. "Sorry... I know don't think of me as anyone more than a brother... I just wanted you to see how I felt."  
Without waiting for John to say something, he walked out of the park, in the opposite direction as John had come. Not looking back when heard Karkat's voice shouting, his composure already broken, tears finally spilling down his cheeks and he cursed.

He knew wasn't going to be able to face them for a while... Or anyone else for that matter. He started walking faster wanting to have already gotten back to his apartment, he couldn't let himself fall apart...

Not yet at least.

* * *

**Ya, so this seems to have turned into one of my other favorite Dave pairings... Hopefully you like it... Possibly gonna bring more characters in next prequel chapter...**

**I apologize to those who don't like Dave, for having this story sorta focus on Dave... If you want I'll continue writing what is happening with John and Karkat... **

**Try switching about with POVs... let me know**


	7. Prequel p1-3: All The Questions!

**Since no one told me whether to continue with Dave or go to what was happening with John and Karkat, I'm gonna continue with Dave...**

**Remember you the readers have the power to change the direction of the story... as long as the prequel eventually matches up with the rest...**

* * *

Finally reaching his apartment building, Dave pushed through the doors and headed for the stairs without breaking stride. Even in the state he was in he couldn't take the elevator... in fact Dave couldn't think of a time he ever used an elevator or an escalator... According to Bro they were only for the weak.  
Clenching his jaw he started up the stairs, his previous bought of tears burning away into annoyance toward his brother. Hopefully Bro wouldn't be in the apartment, but even though it was Sunday, it was still quite early.

Reaching the 3 floor stairwell Dave stopped to catch his breath, his anger was fading mainly because climbing the 7 flights of stairs took all his energy as it was. Sitting down on step he rested his head against the wall, and let his arm hang limply from the railing. Had he ever stopped to consider how much he despised stairs before making it halfway just to feel ready to pass out? Or to bother remembering to pace himself? No wonder he always was screwing everything up, he never took anything slowly, it just wasn't how Bro taught him to do things.

Standing up he continued up the stairs trying to take is time now. Though after a few minutes he sped up, still uneasy about being out in the state he was in.

Making it to the 7th floor he stumbled through into the hallway and made his way to the apartment door. Leaning against the frame he dug his spare key from his pocket and put it in the lock.  
Cautiously he walked in closing the door quietly behind him, as not to alert Bro that he was back.

"Hey little dude, where have you been?"

Shit  
Looking in the direction the familiar voice of his brother came, he saw Bro walking into the living room with a beer in his hand, the soft thump sound of the refrigerator shutting behind him. There was no way Dave could slip away to his room now without being hounded with questions, all for the sake of irony... or just to waste his time, it depended on Bro's mood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Back in the park an hour ago-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Karkat exploded looking questioningly at John before glaring at where Dave had vanished.  
Where the fuck did Strider come off thinking he had any more of a claim to Egderp than him?! And to kiss him!? How could that asshole have the nerve to do something like that, when he couldn't?!

John just stood there, barely touching his fingers to his lips, too stunned to speak. Dave had just kissed him. His best friend, who he'd known for years, had just agreed to DJ his party, kissed him, and walked away...

"John...?" The troll growled finding the prolonged silence aggravating.

"Huh?" Egbert said in confusion finally broken out of his shock, turning to look at the seething Karkat, the troll's face was bright red from his anger. Unable to help it John started laughing, which only made the troll turn redder. "Oh man, Karkat sorry but your face looks like a tomato!"

"Shut up fuckass!" Vantas snapped, slightly relieved that he could make the derp laugh, but irritated that it had to be at him.

"So... Uh..." John started awkwardly

"Save your fucking breath I'm leaving." Karkat cut him off pushing passed the stuttering derp, frustrated that Dave's little stunt earlier made him flinch away.

"What!? Wait! That's not... Karkat! Stop you dumbass!"  
Despite flinching away when the troll had passed him, John was fast on his heels and grabbed the troll's arm before he was out of the park. "I said wait."

"Why?" The troll spat back, but didn't try to free his arm, John's touch was actually kind of welcoming, for a moment distracting him from his annoyances.

"Because I..." John's face turned almost as red as Karkat's had been moments before, except not from anger, "I wanted to... Uh... Ask you something."

* * *

**Hehehe you don't get to know yet! Muahahahahahaha! **

***shotdead***

**But ya, I haven't figured out what it is John wants to ask Karkat, so you you have a suggestion feel free to share, chances are I will use every suggestion I get at some point... seeing as this whole confusing prequel shit came about via a suggestion.**

**So again thank you all for reading my train wreck of a fanfic, 9 follows, 6 favorites, and almost 800 views, it makes me feel really special to know people actually seem to enjoy my story.**

**Anyway, I'll let this chapter steep for a day to see if I get any suggestions...**

**Also let me know if/when you would want me to go back to Dave... **

**And if you want more DaveJohn moments and some JohnKat moments... And hell well we're at it just tell me your favorite OTPs and I'll try writing some short stories and one-shots for you**


	8. Prequel p2-1: Party Cliche

**OMG 1,000+ views**

**I hope you all will enjoy this next part as much as all the others.**

**Muwahahahahaha it is written with the events leading up to the next prequel chapter, in reverse!**

**Thanks Jay for helping out with the bit between Terezi and Karkat! I was having no luck trying to find an RPer on Pesterchum to help. *cries* but Fanfiction kept breaking Terezi's emoticons**

**Thanks to a friend's suggestion this prequel chapter shall not pick up where the last left off, instead it will skip forward two months, to Karkat's Wriggling/Birth day on June 12th. She also suggested that I make what I had told her I'd came up with as the idea for this chapter, as the working troll title for this section of the prequel. If you don't want any form of spoiler to the events of the following prequel chapters then skip over the bolded text directly below.**

* * *

_**"John who not thinking about troll culture, decides to throw a surprise pool party for Karkat's 15th Wriggling Day, seeing as it would be on June 12th, and John got Dave to talk Terezi to convincing Karkat to go to the pool, and when Karkat gets their John is in the pool having a splash war and giggling and being all around a cute derp, then when John sees Karkat he climbs out of the pool and runs over to hug him not bothering to get dried off, and all he's wearing are blue and green swimtrucks and his glasses, and later on Dave, who was talked into DJing again by John, decides that since there is no adult supervision to make the party more interesting."**_

* * *

-2 months later-

-8:50 A.M. June 12th-

"Thanks Bro." Dave said kicking at a tire on his Bro's beat up car.

"Whatever Dave, I'm trusting you not to fuck any of my precious equipment up, got it?" Bro responded his voice flat aside from a faint grunt as he put the last box into the trunk.

-10:23 A.M. June 12th-

"Are you sure Karkat is going to be as excited as you think he will?" Jade asked trying to peer around the large box she was carrying.  
The box was overflowing with some of the most cliche and stereotypical dollar store quality pool party decorations. The only things missing were the cheesy leis. Thank whichever spirit happened to be responsible.

"Of course he will!" Was all John replied back, he was juggling a box of his own far to excited to manage much else coherently.

Without warning John stopped, making Jade to walk into him, a plastic flamingo falling from the box pulling part of a vinyl grass table skirt with it. "Crap, sorry!" She said kneeling to pick up the decorations.  
Looking up she saw that John was talking to the person in the window beside the pool gate.

"Um... I'm here to set up for the party today... It's uh... under the name..." John stumbled, his face growing redder with every passing second.

"Ya kid I know what name, you don't have to blow a screw." the woman interrupted, "One of your friends already got here an hour ago to set up. The cheeky bastard..."  
Waving a hand toward the gate she added with a tone of dread, "Just go in, and please I beg you, try not to destroy anything."  
It was obvious that this woman would be responsible for cleaning up anything left behind.

"Really!? Thanks!" John said a bit overly eager, already pushing his way through the gate missing the last part of what the woman had said.

Standing up Jade nodded to her smiling apologetically before following John in.

John's Dad, who had been finding a spot to park, walked through the gates a few minutes later. Two carefully packed boxes balanced in one arm and towing three more equally tidy boxes behind him in a little shiny wagon.

-1:15 P.M. June 11th-

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: K4RK4LS!  
CG: FUCK WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
GC: TOMORROW 1S YOUR WR1GGL1NG D4Y  
GC: }:D  
CG: GEE I HAD NO CLUE!  
CG: THANKS FOR REMINDING ME OF THE SINGLE DAY WHICH I LOATHFULLY REGRET EVER OCCURR1NG  
GC: GOG YOU COULD TRY B31NG 4 L1TTL3 H4PP13R 4BOUT 1T  
CG: WHY SHOULD I?  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW  
GC: BUT 1T S33MS L1K3 4 B1G D34L TO OUR HUM4N FR13NDS  
CG: SO JUST BECAUSE THOSE DISGUSTING EARTH MONKEYS CELEBRATE THE DAY WHICH THEY CAME INTO EXISTING  
CG: I SHOULD AS WELL?!  
GC: H3H3 YOU'R3 OV3R R34CT1NG  
CG: NO  
CG: I AM NOT  
GC: Y3S YOU 4R3  
CG: NO I AM NOT  
GC: H3H3H3! YOU AR3N'T CONV1NC1NG ANYON3 YOU KNOW }:)  
CG: JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP  
CG: WRIGGLING DAYS ARE STUPID, POINTLESS DAYS THAT TROLLS PRETEND FOR ONE FLEETING MOMENT THAT THEIR LIVES DON'T AMOUNT TO SHIT AND THEY ACTUALLY HAVE HOPE  
GC: H3Y, K4RKALS  
CG: DO I DARE ASK, WHAT?!  
GC: COM3 TO THE POOL TOMORROW  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!  
GC: TO HUMOR M3  
CG: ...NO.  
GC: NO, 1'M S3R1OUS  
GC: COM3 ON, COM3 TO TH3 POOL  
CG: GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD WASTE MY TIME?  
GC: }:? B3C4US3 POOLS 4R3 4W3SOM3? UHHH...  
CG: IF IT GETS YOU TO CEASE THIS ENDLESS AGONY OF CONVERSING, THEN FINE. I'LL FUCKING COME TO YOUR POOL  
GC: GOOD!  
GC: B3 TH3R3 BY 3

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

**N****ext prequel chapter will have the beginning of what the working title says, until then...  
**

**Keep reading, following, favoriting, leaving reviews, and being all in all, awesome *hugs***

**...yes I know Terezi's emoticons are wrong, but Fanfiction doesn't like the lesser/greater than symbols... which is why I haven't spammed my author notes with hearts to show how much I love and appreciate all of you**


	9. Prequel p2-2: Flushing Crushing

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this in so long, been busy with HW, and keep getting distracted by side projects, requests, and random unrelated stories.**

**Thanks TelltaleFirefight, your fangirling(I'm assuming you're a girl) means alot, though I still personally don't think its as awesome as it could be... Hopefully it'll get better, as I get more experience...**

**Also thanks Dumpstercat69, I understand what you said about School... I'm Homeschooled, and my new school year started last Monday, and I still have work to do from two years ago... **

**Again thank you all for being such great readers, and don't forget to read my other stories that I'm gonna be posting, already have 2 up;**

** s/8501126/1/Cant-Help-Myself-JohnKat-oneshot-updated**

** s/8501147/1/Hold-Me-Through-The-StormJohnDave**

**now on with the next chapter!~**

* * *

-2:16 P.M. June 12th-

Karkat grumbled as he walked toward the public pool. He hated swimming and water in general, not that he couldn't. He was actually quite adapted to swimming... Or more so it was because of being a mutant.  
So what if he could breath underwater like one of those douchey fin-faced nookstains, he had no fucking desire to and loathed the concept of ever having to.

He could hear excited shouts and splashing, but was unable to see who was making them because of the wall surrounding the pool. For a minute Karkat just stood there debating whether to walk away and forget even trying to humor Terezi.

Sighing he took another step toward the gate, mumbling profanities as he finally realized the was no way out of this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For Karkat, walking through that gate was like walking into a nightmare. There were tacky, cliche, crappy, absolutely stupid decorations everywhere... It was like a party store threw up. The troll groaned wishing he had turned back when he could.

Then he heard the splashing again, his eyes focusing on the people in the pool, actively sploshing the water about and shouting. Eridan and Feferi were in the water of course, but then he saw John. Egbert was laughing and splashing and it was absolutely the most adorable thing Karkat had ever seen, and he could feel his cheeks flush as he watched him.

Suddenly John noticed the troll and his grin widened. "KARKAT!" He exclaimed scrambling out of the water.

Before Karkat had the chance to react the human crashed into him with a huge hug, knocking the air from his lungs.  
And fuck. Now that cute as hell derp with his glasses, wet hair, and and drenched green-blue trunks, was hugging him, and not at all in a "just platonic guy friends" kind of hug...

Oh fucking gog this was not happening... This could not be happening... Just fuck... Wow...

"Wha-what the fuck are you..." Karkat stammered, trying to keep his voice from cracking, while his face flushed.

Oh gog, Egbert's embrace had an intoxicating heat, making the troll's mind swim with red and black thoughts. Fuck fuck fuck... Fuck how much he was enjoying this... Fuck how much he wanted this... And Jegus fuck how much he hated that John still incessantly claimed to not be "a homosexual".

"I'm so glad you came." John finally said after what had felt to Karkat like practically an hour,even though it had barely been a minute.

"I...I...uh... Ya" Karkat stammered cursing himself for sounding like the insecure cripple... and half wishing Rufio would sweep down and put him out of his misery.

Just then John was tugging on his arm, pulling him over to the edge of the pool. As they grew nearer to the water, he tried to fight against John's grasp. But it was half-hearted since the human's hand felt so irresistibly warm and soft on the troll's wrist.

Karkat broke out of his thoughts though when he saw Eridan pull himself up at the side, a piteous loathsome look on his face, which was supposed to be a smile. It made him snarl in annoyance.

"Come on it Kar, the wwater is great, hehe."

"Go to fucking human hell Amporra. I am not getting anywhere near that fucking wat-AH!"

* * *

**Please people don't kill me for such a late update, nor for the impending plot twist coming in the next chapter... Heehee, trust me you'll love it**


	10. Prequel p2-3: Fight or Flight or Swim

**^^" I hadn't been too sure... And thanks Telltale, it means a lot to hear people say they like my writing (also I'm gonna give frequent reviewers nicknames or petnames or a shorthand name... if you have a long name which my 2 most regular reviewers do... it's cause I'm kinda lazy... yet I wrote out this whole long explanation so, herp derp)**

**Also like I said at the end of the last update, please don't kill me... Even if you want to kill me... Even if you ****are being paid to kill me...** Even if a litter of kittens' lives depend on you killing me... Er... Nope, if a litter of kittens is in any form of danger and killing me will save them, have at it.

**Now on with the story(which continues to seem closer and closer to some messed the f#ck up Soap Opera with every word I write)...**

**Oh thank you to my mom and bro for taking my original plan for this chapter which would have been squee/nosebleed worthy, and poking a whole crap ton of fucking holes in it with their bloody fucking logic and common sense and reality... And thank you to those who will/are help/ing me salvage the remains of my idea... **

**Until I get what I had planned refigured out and written this is all I have for you right now... But do not fear, it shouldn't hopefully take all that long... If you just read that sentence knock on the nearest wooden object.**

* * *

Karkat yelped startled, feeling Eridan yanking on his ankle as he pushed off from the wall. Pulled off balance he fell backward while the seadweller still held his ankle captive, pulling him into the pool.  
Before Karkat had time to really react the back of his head collided with the coarse cement ridge of the pool. Bone splitting agony ripped through him, his eyes flying open as he gasped in pain, before they rolled back in his head, everything he felt, saw, and heard becoming numb black nothingness.

John stood watching in horror only a few feet away, as his friend blacked out falling limp into the water still being towed by Eridan. Karkat's agonized cry and the look of terror and excruicating pain that had been of the troll's face had made John freeze. For that split second he couldn't breath, his heart refusing to beat, strangled by unnameable emotions.

Another second crawled passed before John saw the faint cloud of almost translucent red coming off Karkat's head, as it sank through the water. The sight making his heart thump painfully, a sickening knot twisting his stomach.  
Another second passed, feeling as if it had taken hours, his heart began to race, adrenaline running through his veins, like flames across alcohol.  
Before he could stop to think about what he was doing, he was crossing the three feet between him and the pool edge, and pushed off.

John had never been the best or most graceful swimmer, but now his body was cutting through the surface of the water, the perfect angle for a shallow dive.  
It wasn't long before his band brushed against Karkat's horn, rough but soft on the back of his hand. John kicked pushing himself forward, sliding his hand to the troll's shoulder. He hooked an arm around Karkat, his hand against the troll's black shirt, before pulling him closer.  
John heard what almost sounded like an annoyed snarl, and felt resistance when he tried to swim back to the side. Eridan still had a hold of Karkat's ankle, grumbling when he felt John try to pull him away.  
John turned so he could push off against the bottom, the force causing Eridan's claws to leaving thin bleeding scratches on Karkat's skin, as his ankle slipped from his grasp.

* * *

**Trust me once I get things refigured you will be happy with whats next**

* * *

***edit***

**I'm still having some trouble figuring out how to do the next part, if anyone would like to help me out, with suggestions or brainstorming, or maybe even assist me in the actual writing, send me a PM...**

**Please, this is a completely legit request for your assistance. Any and all are welcome to PM me with suggestions, requests, brainstorming, or even colab writing (this applies to my other stories as well, just make sure you specify which so I don't get confused)**

**Thank you all you are awesome! Also 1,738 views! Wooohooo! \o/ It means so much more to me than you probably realize to see such an amazing reaction to my writing *gives each and every one of you super awesome readers a giant hug* **


End file.
